1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securing rings, a method of manufacturing the same, and harnesses comprising such securing rings. In particular, the invention is concerned with, but not limited to, belay loops for climbing harnesses, as well as a climbing harness which is equipped with a belay loop.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
Belay loops for climbing harnesses are well known. Such a loop functions as a connector between the leg loops and the waist band, also known as a “swami” belt, of the harness, thereby maintaining the leg loops to the waist band and vice versa.
A typical belay loop is disclosed in French patent application FR 2 857 879. The disclosed belay loop consists of flat webbing sewn into a circular shape. The loop thus formed has one or more wraps and a final outer overlap, where it is sewn together for structural integrity.
Because belay loops known in the prior art are flat, they tend to have hard edges which cause abrasion at the tie-in points of the harness. In addition, the area where the overlap is sewn to the underlying wraps is even harder because of the stitching, causing further points of abrasion.
Furthermore, the strength of these known belay loops is limited by the strength of the seam between the overlap and the underlying wraps, since such seam is subjected to stresses during use of the harness.